


Fade Tongue

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dom Solas, F/M, Fisting, Humiliation kink, Magical Foreplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Referenced Triple Penetration, Sensation Play, Sub Lavellan (Dragon Age), Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon





	Fade Tongue

He smirked from his throne of ironbark. Once, centuries ago this entire stronghold had belonged to him. Only years ago, in this very room, she’d passed judgment upon enemies of the Inquisition. But now, with the veil gone it oftentimes felt as if they were the only ones left alive; even spirits rarely visited.

She was tied to a chair, legs spread wide, naked and on full display to his gaze. She pleaded for release, her clit throbbing from the sparks he’d sent across it for hours now. She swore at his feigned disinterest, his arousal was evident even through his fitted trousers.

“Solas, please,” she panted.

“You truly are a sight to behold, Lavellan.”

She begged, stumbling over her words. Need thrummed through her entire body. Her legs shook.

“I often thought of you, like this ma’ lath,” he hummed and she could only hope it was with approval. He was as hard to read as ever. “Your restraint is admirable.”

“How could I even think to disobey? Vhenan, _please_.” She thought back to his vow to not touch her for weeks if she came before he said to. She couldn’t bear the thought.

“Maybe soon. But not now.” He waved his hand and ice crystals formed over her nipples. She sobbed in anguish, desperately imploring him for mercy. “It looks like jewelry.” Solas stood from his seat and knelt before her. His fingers teased at her slick folds before sliding in two fingers. “I thought myself beyond such temptation before you,” he confessed, kissing her thigh. “I saw you from the fade, pleasuring yourself, screaming for me. Your fingers would thrust deep, like this, but you could never seem to get the angle properly.” He curled his fingers and she couldn’t hold back the gasps. “Tell me what you thought about. You did it so often, surely you’ve crafted a fantasy you favor in your mind.”

She nodded.

“Tell me,” he growled and bit into the tender flesh of her thigh.

“You dominating me, humiliating me. You would spank me, flog me. I wished so often that you’d hurt me.”

“You crave to submit?”

She nodded.

“Why have you never told me?” He asked calmly even as he added another finger and pumped them in and out, faster and faster.

“I didn’t want to disappoint you,” she whispered.

He sighed heavily. “You do much to me vhenan, and make me feel a great deal of things. But you could never disappoint me.”

She shuddered with delight as he slipped a fourth finger inside her. He slowed his pace and their eyes met.

“Now tell me, vhenan. Do you wish to take my entire hand? You seem relaxed enough, which is quite the compliment that I arouse you so much.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

“Then watch.”

She felt his magic soothe her tense muscles as he added more oil to his hand. She watched as he slipped his thumb in and felt herself overcome with emotion.

“_Please_, ma’ lath,” she whimpered, tears falling unbidden.

“You may cum whenever you like, but you must keep your eyes on me.” She nodded. His fingers flexed and moved gently within her. “Tell me more of the things you yearn for me to do to you, vhenan.” She shook her head, unable to speak. “Shall I share instead some of the things I wish to do?” She nodded vigorously. “Very well. I’ve imagined you spread open on my bed, so willing and ready for me to violate every hole. Your mouth.” He kissed the corner of her lips even as she panted heavily then put his fingers inside. She licked at them, sucking sloppily, nicking with her teeth but he hardly seemed to care. “Your cunt.” He sucked at her clit next before moving on. “Your ass,” he smirked and slid his fingers still wet with her saliva against her asshole. “I’d move gently, if you wished it. But only at first.” She felt his fingers tease at her hole, running along the rim before sliding a slick tip in then out. “I’d bring you to the precipice of pleasure over and over again. I long to see you undone, ma’ lath,” he purred into her ear as his fingers eased into her ass. “I’d tease every inch of you; varying my touch with my fingers, my hands, my tongue or my cock. I’d give it all to you and watch as you were overwhelmed with the joy of it all.”

Her legs shook and her whole body shuddered as his fingers moved in tandem, reaching towards each other from within her. She swore and came, thrashing wildly and sobbing. “Yes vhenan, let me hear you. You are truly lovely just like this,” he hummed, kissing her neck. Her breath hitched even as she tried to even it out and her legs spasm. “Can you cum again?” She tried to form words, even after he pulled his hands away, she babbled nonsensically. He chuckled. “Do you need a moment?” She nodded. “Shall I take you to our bed?” She nodded again. His eyes flashed and all the ropes went slack and fell away. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck where she kissed and sucked bruises. “How am I to concentrate, ma’ lath? I don’t want to drop you,” he laughed, stopping halfway up the stairs to their bedroom. “Shall I take you right here, on these steps? Is that what you are trying to tell me?”

“Why would I need worry for your concentration? Is a god so weak as to be distracted by my lips alone?” She teased. Solas raised a brow archly.

“Ma’ lath truly wishes to test my patience, does she?”

“Maybe,” she murmured into his neck, biting and worrying a bruise against his pale skin.


End file.
